


Making Mistakes

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Scott and the Stilinski kid, Derek just can't seem to stop making mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).



In retrospect, Derek should’ve known his night was doomed as soon as he sat down with a book. Quiet nights to himself apparently weren’t in the universe’s plan for him, because he’d barely made it through three pages before there was a knock on the door. He’d set the book down to go answer it (Mistake #1) and frowned at the boy on the doorstep. “What the hell is that?” he asked when he caught sight of something wriggling inside his jacket. (Mistake #2)

“It’s Stiles,” Scott said, and before Derek could ask why Stiles was fitting in his jacket or why he smelled like prey (Potential Mistakes #3 and #4), he pulled a fluffy red ball of fur out of the inside of his coat. A fluffy red ball of fur with bright brown eyes and a long, white-tipped tail.

Derek took an immediate step back, clamping down hard on the instincts that demanded he shift and hunt and eat nownownow. “That’s a fox!” And how in the hell was Scott remaining so calm around something so delicious-smelling?

“We kinda... ran into a witch,” Scott explained, shoulders slumping. “Stiles tricked her into giving him a -” He yelped when sharp teeth sank into his hand, and Derek braced himself to try to catch the fox if Scott dropped him. “Anyway, Stiles tricked her and she said if he wanted to be a trickster, she’d turn him into a real one.”

“So he’s a fox.” Derek knew he had to sound like an idiot, but he was still trying to take it all in. Only Scott and Stiles could get themselves into this kind of situation. “But that doesn’t tell me why you brought him here.”

Scott shifted from one foot to the other and Derek had a sinking suspicion that he should’ve closed the door in his face as soon as he’d seen who it was. But he hadn’t (Mistake #5), so he really wasn’t all that surprised to hear the teenager mumble, “Mom won’t let me have any animals in the house.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, determined to make Scott ask. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re on my front porch.”

“I can’t take him home like this,” Scott pointed out. “What if his dad decides that he’d really like a fox tail or something?”

Stiles let out a little yip and Derek sighed. “Hand him over,” he directed, holding a hand out for him. (Mistake #6) “But just so we’re clear, this is a short term solution only. You need to either figure out how to change him back or find a new place for him by the weekend.”

Scott was nodding before he’d even finished talking. “Got it,” he promised, holding Stiles out for Derek to take. “I’ll come by tomorrow after school.”

Derek hadn’t invited him, but he knew better than to point that out. “Fine.” He wrapped one hand around the fox’s midsection and took him from Scott. “Be here by four tomorrow,” he told Scott, and this time he did shut the door in his face before he could say anything else. He looked down at the brown eyes that were, he had to admit, a lot like Stiles’ (Mistake #7) and sighed. “Looks like you’re staying here tonight.”

Stiles’ warm little body wriggled as he tried to either get down or move closer, and Derek set him on the floor, then looked down at him. He looked really small like this - uncomfortably small, even more like prey than he usually did. “Don’t mess up the house,” he said. “And you go outside or I’ll skin you myself - got that?”

A yip answered him and he grunted, then headed back to his chair to pick his book up again. (Mistake #8) He managed to read another two pages before a weight suddenly hit his feet. “Goddammit!” he yelped, dropping the book as he wolfed out and shot to his feet.

But there was no threat, no enemy attack, nothing but a ball of red fur with a swishing tail and big brown eyes that turned up to look at him. And if he’d thought Stiles smelled delicious when he’d first seen him, it was nothing compared to smelling him now that he was like this. Derek flexed his claws and growled down at him, only to have Stiles growl right back at him!

He stopped and Stiles gave him what was undeniably a smirk, then curled right up around his ankle like he was ready to go to sleep right there. “Oh no, you don’t,” Derek told him, shaking him off. And he absolutely did not feel bad about the way he went rolling, not at all. “You’re not sleeping on any part of me. I am not a bed.”

When two large ears swiveled forward, he realized that he’d basically just said that Stiles could sleep on a bed. And the only bed in the house was his. (Mistake #9) “You can sleep in the laundry room,” he said as firmly as he could manage. “I’ll get you a blanket or towel or something.”

Tiny but surprisingly sharp teeth nipped his ankle as Stiles showed him just what he thought of that. Derek wasn’t going to cave that easy, though. “Bite me again and I’ll turn you into a blanket,” he threatened, laying his book aside. “You can have a towel and a blanket in the laundry room and that’s it.”

He went to rummage around in the hamper for a towel and grabbed one of the small fleeces from the foot of his bed before he went back into the living room. “Here you go. Need to go out before bed?”

Stiles let out a snarl, his ears flattening back, and Derek chose to take that as a ‘no’. (Hopefully not Mistake #10) He crouched down to pick Stiles up and carried him into the laundry room, where he put the towel in a vaguely nest-shaped circle on the floor, then put Stiles on the towel and the blanket over Stiles. On his way out, he turned off the light and said, “Good night.”

He tried not to pay attention to the whimper he definitely didn't hear in response just before he closed the door.


End file.
